falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout: New Vegas Begleiter
Grundlagen In Fallout: New Vegas gibt es im Hauptspiel acht mögliche Begleiter. Man unterscheidet humanoide und nicht-humanoide Begleiter. Der Spieler kann zur selben Zeit immer genau einen humanoiden und einen nicht-humanoiden Begleiter bei sich haben. Während des Spielens der Add-Ons müssen die gewohnten Begleiter allerdings zurückbleiben, dafür treten neue Begleiter auf den Plan. Alle Begleiter unterstützen den Spieler im Kampf. Sie sterben aber nur im Hardcore-Modus an ihren Verletzungen, ansonsten werden sie lediglich für eine Zeit lang bewusstlos (Strahlung hat übrigens niemals Auswirkungen auf Begleiter). Einige Begleiter bieten darüber hinaus auch einen speziellen Dienst an, etwa Reparieren oder Handwerk. Neben den normalen, permanenten Begleitern (sie heißen deshalb "permanent", weil sie im gesamten Spielverlauf an der Seite des Spielers bleiben können, mit kleinen Ausnahmen) schließen sich in bestimmten Situationen einige NPCs nur zeitweise dem Spieler an. Steuerung Jeder permanente Begleiter ist über das Begleiter-Steuerrad in einem gewissen Umfang durch den Spieler steuerbar. So hat der Spieler die Möglichkeit, auf dessen Inventar zuzugreifen, den Begleiter warten zu lassen oder taktische Einstellungen für den Kampf (Abstand zum Spieler und Art des Angriffs) festzulegen. Waffen und Rüstungen, die für einen humanoiden Begleiter geeignet sind und besser als die vorgegebenen sind, werden automatisch ausgerüstet, wenn sie in sein Inventar gelegt werden. Über das Menü werden auch Dialoge mit dem Begleiter begonnen und ggf. auf seine speziellen Dienstleistungen zugegriffen. Permanente Begleiter können jederzeit entlassen werden, sie kehren dann zu ihrem Ursprungsort zurück. Ihr Inventar wird zuvor automatisch dem Spieler übergeben. Im späteren Verlauf der Hauptspiels können die Begleiter auch in die Lucky 38-Präsidentensuite geordert werden, so dass dort alle Begleiter versammelt werden können. Beziehungen Der Spieler tritt mit seinen jeweiligen Begleitern in eine individuelle Beziehung, die durch bestimmte Dialoge, Ereignisse und Eigenarten zum Ausdruck kommt. Grundsätzlich verleiht jeder Begleiter dem Spieler während der Begleitung ein oder mehrere Extras, also Vorteile, die automatisch aktiviert sind; die Begleiter selber haben auch eigene Extras. Die Extras wirken auch, wenn die Begleiter irgendwo weitab vom Geschehen warten. Begleiter-Extras und Spieler-Extras können durch den erfolgreichen Abschluss sog. Begleiterquests, manchmal auch durch andere Ereignisse, verbessert werden. Die teilweise recht umfangreichen Begleiterquests werden häufig erst aktiviert, wenn bestimmte Ereignisse geschehen sind, etwa der gemeinsame Besuch bestimmter Orte oder der Abschluss besonderer Dialogsequenzen. Viele Begleiter haben zudem eine bestimmte Haltung zu verschiedenen Aspekten des Spiels. Bestimmte Handlungen des Spieler fordern einen Kommentar des Begleiters heraus; handelt der Spieler zu extrem gegen die Ansichten des Begleiters, wendet sich dieser ab, oder sogar gegen den Spieler. Im gemeinsamen Kampf spielt die Nervenstärke der Begleiter eine Rolle. Das bedeutet, dass in Abhängigkeit vom Charisma-Wert des Spielers die Kampfkraft und die Robustheit der Begleiter steigen. Begleiter im Hauptspiel [[Datei:FNVcompanions.jpg|325px|thumb|right|Alle permanenten Begleiter in Fallout: New Vegas. Von links nach rechts: Rex, Cass, Raul (Vaquero Outfit), Lily, Boone (Kampfrüstung), ED-E, Veronica, und Arcade.]] Humanoide Begleiter Humanoid steht hier für menschlich oder menschenähnlich. Daher gehören auch Ghule und Angehörige des Nachtvolkes dazu. *Arcade Israel Gannon ist ein Anhänger der Apokalypse, der im Old Mormon Fort lebt. Nach Beendigung von Für Auld Lang Syne verschwindet Arcade bis zur Schlacht am Hoover-Staudamm. *Craig Boone ist ein ehemaliger Scharfschütze der 1. Aufklärung, der die Legion verabscheut. Man kann ihn im Maul von "Dinky the Dinosaur" in Novac antreffen. *Lillian Marie Bowen ist ein freundliches, allerdings schizophrenes Mitglied des Nachtvolks, das in Jacobstown gefunden werden kann. *Raul Tejada ein Ghul und Mechaniker. Er wird von Tabitha in Black Mountain festgehalten. *Rose of Sharon Cassidy (Cass) ist die Inhaberin der erfolglosen Cassidy-Karawane und Tochter von John Cassidy. Man kann sie im Mojave Outpost finden. *Veronica Santangelo ist eine desillusionierte Gelehrte der Stählernen Bruderschaft. Man kann sie am 188-Handelsposten finden. Nicht-humanoide Begleiter Dazu zählen hier alle Cyborg-artigen Kreaturen, auch wenn sie noch organische Komponenten haben. *ED-E ist ein Augenbot-Prototyp, der für Kampf- und Aufklärungsoperationen gebaut wurde. Man kann ihn im Mojave Express in Primm finden. Während Mein lieber ED-E ist er einige Tage nicht verfügbar. (Siehe ergänzend auch [[#Lonesome Road|Begleiter in Lonesome Road]]) *Rex ist der kybernetische Hund des King aus Freeside. Man findet ihn an der Seite seines Herrn in der Schule der Verkörperung des Kings. Begleiter der Add-Ons Diese Begleiter sind nur im jeweiligen Add-On aktiv. In allen Add-Ons ist jeweils immer nur ein einziger (humanoider oder nicht-humanoider) Begleiter zur gleichen Zeit verfügbar. Dead Money Diese Begleiter sind nur im Verlauf von ''Dead Money'' verfügbar, und dies auch nur partiell. Da das Sierra Madre nach Abschluss der Dead Money-Story nicht mehr betreten werden kann, sind diese Begleiter dann auch für immer verloren. *Dean Domino *Christine Royce *Dog/God Honest Hearts Diese Begleiter sind nur im Verlauf von ''Honest Hearts'' verfügbar. *Folgt-Kreide *Erwachende Wolke *Joshua Graham Old World Blues Dieser Begleiter ist nur im Verlauf von ''Old World Blues'' verfügbar, und dort auch nur innerhalb des X-8-Forschungszentrums. * Roxie ist ein Cyberhund, der im X-8-Forschungszentrum in Big MT erschaffen werden kann. Dazu muss man zuerst die benötigte Holodisk finden und dann das X-8-Kombinationseinrichtungs-Terminal benutzen. Roxie kann das X-8 nicht verlassen, aber er folgt dem Spieler innerhalb des Gebäudes überall hin, und hilft ihm beim Kämpfen. Wenn Roxie stirbt, kann man ihn beliebig oft am Terminal reproduzieren. Lonesome Road Dieser Begleiter ist nur im Verlauf von ''Lonesome Road'' verfügbar. Nach Abschluss der Lonesome Road-Story ist ED-E nicht mehr verfügbar, obwohl die Kluft noch zugänglich ist. *ED-E aus Lonesome Road ist eine beinahe identische Kopie von ED-E aus dem Hauptspiel. Man findet ihn im Hopeville-Raketensilobunker in der Kluft. Die wichtigsten Besonderheiten: Dieser ED-E wird auch im Hardcore-Modus bei Kämpfen nur bewusstlos, da er zum Beenden der Lonesome Road-Story unabdingbar ist. Und seine erworbenen Upgrades übertragen sich nach dem Ende von Lonesome Road auf den anderen ED-E (übrigens auch, wenn man sie erst nach Abschluss der Story findet). Nervenstärke Alle Begleiter haben eine besondere Eigenschaft, die im Spiel als Nervenstärke bezeichnet wird. Damit ist gemeint, dass jeder Punkt im Attribut Charisma des Spielers sowohl Schaden als auch Schadensschwelle (SW) der Begleiter um 5% steigert. Ein maximaler Charisma-Wert von 10 steigert demnach Schaden und SW um jeweils 50%. Beispiel: Bei Charisma=10, Schaden=40 und SW=30 ergibt sich Schaden=60 und SW=45. Alle temporären Charisma-Boni, wie sie etwa durch Ausrüstung, Alkohol oder Drogen gewährt werden, zählen bei der Berechnung der Nervenstärke. Da Attribut-Boni aus verschiedenen Quellen addiert werden, kann auch ein Spielercharakter mit niedrigem Charisma auf den Maximalwert kommen, und damit seine Begleiter maximal stärken. Zu beachten ist dabei allerdings, dass die meisten Stimulanzien unerwünschte Nebenwirkungen haben. Kleidung, die Charisma-Boni verleiht, hat zudem eine niedrige Schutzwirkung. Da die Nervenstärke sich ausschließlich auf den Schaden und auf die Schadensschwelle auswirkt, kann es für Charaktere mit hohem Charisma für maximale Effizienz sinnvoll sein, seine Begleiter (und deren später ggf. verfügbare Begleiter-Extras) nach diesem Kriterium auszuwählen. * Rose of Sharon Cassidy ** Hand der Rache (15 % mehr Schaden mit Schusswaffen) ** Ruhiges Herz (+50 Trefferpunkte) * Veronica Santangelo ** Causeless Rebel (Erhöht Veronicas Waffenlos-Angriffsgeschwindigkeit um 30 %) ** Stählernde Bände (+4 SW) ** Elijahs Letzte Worte (+150 % Nahkampfgeschwindigkeit, 25 % Chance Gegner umzuwerfen) * Raul Tejada ** Alter Vaquero (+33 % schnellere Feuerrate mit Revolvern und Unterhebelrepetierern) * Lily Bowen ** Runter von den Medikamenten (Permanenter Kampfbonus, psychotischer Wutanfall bei 50 % Gesundheit) * ED-E ** Von der Stählernen Bruderschaft untersucht (+8 SW) ** Von den Anhängern der Apokalypse untersucht (+5 Schaden, +8 Schaden pro Sekunde, +0.5 % Kritische Chance und +15 Kritischer Schaden) * Rex ** Reys Gehirn (+25 Schaden) ** Lupas Gehirn (+10 SW) ** Violettas Gehirn (+50 % Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit) Ausrüstung der Begleiter Jeder Begleiter unterstützt den Spieler im Kampf, und dafür benötigt er eine Ausrüstung. Für fast alle humanoiden Begleiter gilt: * sie haben eine Standard-Ausrüstung dabei, bestehend aus einer Nahkampfwaffe, einer Fernkampfwaffe und einem Anzug (Rüstung oder Bekleidung) * diese Standard-Ausrüstung erscheint nicht in ihrem Inventar * die Standard-Ausrüstung nutzt nicht ab und kann nicht verloren gehen * sie benötigen für ihre Standard-Fernwaffen keine Munition, sie ist unbegrenzt verfügbar * sie bevorzugen einen bestimmten Kampfstil, also Fern- oder Nahkampf. Sie greifen deshalb bevorzugt auf Waffen zurück, die ihrem Stil entsprechen * sie können mit anderen Waffen und Anzügen ausgestattet werden, indem diese in ihr Inventar gelegt werden * sie nutzen jedoch nur Waffen und Anzüge bestimmten Typs (passend zu ihren Fertigkeiten) * sie nutzen auch nur Waffen und Anzüge, die besser sind als ihre aktuelle Ausrüstung * sie lehnen bestimmte Waffen und Anzüge ab, diese werden sofort wieder auf den Boden gelegt Die Cyborgs ED-E und Rex können nicht mit besserer Ausrüstung versehen werden, dennoch lehnen sie es ab, Fraktionsrüstungen in ihrem Inventar zu behalten. Waffen Begleiter bevorzugen einen bestimmten Kampfstil, und daher auch Waffen, die dazu passen. Ihre Standardbewaffnung entspricht ihrem bevorzugten Kampfstil. Stattet man sie mit besseren Waffen aus (Schaden pro Sekunde (SPS) wird verglichen), nutzen sie diese sofort, sofern sie (bei Fernkampfwaffen) auch Munition dazu bekommen. Selbst wenn ihre Standardbewaffnung das gleiche Kaliber hat wie die ausgestattete Waffe, benötigen sie dafür zusätzliche Munition. Begleiter nutzen keine Waffen-Modifikationen. Veränderte Waffen werden wie nichtmodifizierte Waffen verwendet. Einzigartige Waffen werden jedoch korrekt genutzt. Ausgestattete Waffen nutzen ab und können unbrauchbar werden (diese werden automatisch auf den Boden abgelegt). Sie können von Gegnern aus der Hand geschlagen werden und dadurch verloren gehen. In solchen Fällen wird automatisch auf die Standardbewaffnung zurückgegriffen. Nur bei Munitionsknappheit weiß die Begleiter-KI offenbar manchmal nicht so recht weiter, sie bleibt passiv oder greift auf die (eigentlich eher unbeliebte) Alternativbewaffnung zurück. Alle (humanoiden) Begleiter haben eine zweite Standardwaffe dabei, die sie nur nutzen, wenn die Situation es unumgänglich macht, oder ihre taktische Einstellung durch den Spieler es erzwingt. Ein Fernkampfspezialist greift eben nur ungern zu Nahkampfwaffen (und umgekehrt), und kämpft auch nicht so effektiv damit. Auch diese zweite Waffe kann durch eine bessere Waffe ersetzt werden, für die alle oben genannten Einschränkungen gilt. Die Standardbewaffnung der Begleiter entspricht in allen Eigenschaften normal verfügbaren Waffen dieses Typs, nur dass sie (spielintern) mit einem Begleiter-spezifischen Namen versehen sind. Einzig Boone und Lily besitzen eigene einzigartige Waffen. Rüstungen Permanente humanoide Begleiter können in der Regel alle Arten von Rüstungen/Anzügen tragen und anziehen, außer fraktionsbezogene Teile (Ausnahmen siehe unten). Unakzeptable Ausstattungsstücke werden sofort wieder auf den Boden gelegt, nicht zurück an den Spieler gegeben. Die meisten Begleiter können sogar (fraktionslose) Powerrüstungen tragen, ohne das entsprechende Powerrüstungs-Training erhalten zu haben. Allerdings ziehen die Begleiter im Inventar befindliche Teile nur an, wenn deren Schadensschwelle (SW) höher ist als die der aktuell ausgestatteten Ausrüstungsteile. Offenbar beachtet die Begleiter-KI dabei aber nicht immer den aktuellen Abnutzungsgrad (der sich ja auch auf SW auswirkt), wenn sich mehrere gleiche Rüstungsteile im Inventar befinden. Einige Begleiter haben Besonderheiten in Bezug auf Rüstungen/Bekleidung: * Lily, ED-E und Rex können gar keine Bekleidung oder Rüstung anziehen, und sie dulden überhaupt keine fraktionsbezogenen Teile im Inventar * Boone kann RNK- und fraktionslose Rüstungsteile und Bekleidung anziehen, duldet aber keine Teile anderer Fraktionen im Inventar * Veronika kann Stählerne Bruderschafts-Rüstungen, Feinschmecker-Gesellschafts-Bekleidung und fraktionslose Teile anziehen, duldet aber keine Teile anderer Fraktionen in ihrem Inventar Anmerkungen * Während der aktiven Begleitung werden die Begleiter vom Spiel als wichtig eingestuft, d.h. sie können nicht sterben (außer im Hardcore-Modus). Vor der Rekrutierung oder nach der Entlassung haben sie diesen Status jedoch nicht, sie können also getötet werden! * entlassene Begleiter werden durch das Spiel unmittelbar zu ihrem Standpunkt transportiert, ohne (wie in Fallout 3) den gesamten Weg gehen zu müssen * Begleiter neigen dazu, möglichst sichere Routen zum Spieler zu nehmen, auch wenn diese länger sind. Wenn der Spieler sich an steilen Abhängen oder Klippen bewegt, können Begleiter herunterfallen, und bewusstlos werden (im Hardcore-Modus sterben). ED-E ist davor durch seine schwebende Fortbewegung weitgehend geschützt. * der durch Begleiter verursachte und erlittene Schaden wird nicht durch den Schwierigkeitsgrad beeinflusst * beim Anheuern prüft kein Begleiter das Karma der Kuriers, jedoch den Ruf bei einer oder mehrerer Fraktionen. Cass verlässt den Kurier, wenn sein Karma stark negativ ist, obwohl man sie auch dann zunächst noch anheuern kann * immer wenn ein Abschnitt der Hauptquest abgeschlossen ist, sprechen die Begleiter bei der nächsten Konversation darüber * Wenn man alle acht Begleiter einmal rekrutiert hat, erlangt man den Erfolg Die ganze Rasselbande ist da * es gibt eine Möglichkeit, alle sechs humanoiden Begleiter zugleich anzuheuern, nämlich indem man einen Spielfehler ausnutzt * das Konsolenkommando resurrect (bedeutet wiederauferstehen) (nur PC-Version) entfernt alle Gegenstände aus seinem Inventar, auch wenn man es auf einen noch lebenden Begleiter anwendet Zeitweilige Begleiter Zeitweilige Begleiter sind NPCs, die den Spieler meist im Rahmen von Quest begleiten, oder sie bieten ihre Unterstützung sogar nur in einem bestimmten Gebiet oder eine begrenzte Zeit lang an. Manche dieser Begleiter kommen einzeln vor, gelegentlich sind es kleinere Gruppen von Begleitern. Manchmal führen die Begleiter, der Spieler muss ihnen also folgen, manchmal ist es umgekehrt. Anders als die permanenten Begleiter können temporäre Begleiter nicht durch das Begleiter-Steuerrad gesteuert werden, sie heilen nicht automatisch, und können normalerweise (Ausnahme: Deputy Beagle auch keine Ausrüstung tauschen). * Leibwächter (anzuheuern in Freeside) * Kings (anzuheuern in Freeside) * Orris (anzuheuern während Im Auftrag des Kings) * Cannibal Johnson (Übriggebliebener aus der Enklave) * Deputy Beagle (während Da sind sie lang!) * Logan (während eines Abschnitts von Glücksrad) * RNK-Ranger (angefordert mittels RNK-Notfallsender) * RNK-Soldat (angefordert mittels RNK-Notfallsender) * Private Halford (in den Höhlen von Camp Guardian) * Rhonda (während eines Abschnitts von Irre, irre, irre) * Sekuriton Mk I oder II (während Freiheit zu, Freiheit von oder Alles oder Nichts) * Ted Gunderson (während Jenseits des Fleisches) * Ulysses ( nach bestimmten Dialogfortsetzungen während Der Kurier) * Roxie ( nach Aktivierung eines Terminals im X-8-Forschungszentrum) * Das verlorene Kalb ( während Großhörner von Eastern Virgin) * Ulysses war als permanenter Gefährte geplant, wurde jedoch aus dem Basisspiel rausgeschnitten. * Betsy die Brahmin war als Gefährtin geplant, wurde jedoch aus dem Spiel rausgeschnitten. Hinter den Kulissen Es gibt Hinweise innerhalb der Spiel-Ressourcen, dass eventuell mehrere gleichzeitige humanoide Begleiter geplant waren. Beispielsweise eine deaktivierte Dialogoption mit Mortimer, in der eine Auswahl getroffen werden sollte, welchen der Begleiter man ihm als Alternative (während Jenseits des Fleisches) anbieten soll) Fehler * Beim Betreten der Kasinos auf dem Strip werden den Begleitern alle Waffen abgenommen. Das Kasino zu verlassen bringt die Waffen nicht zurück. ** Dieser Fehler kann behoben werden, indem im Begleitermenü die Kampftaktik (Nah-/Fernkampf) einmal um- und wieder zurückgestellt wird. * Manchmal kann es vorkommen, dass man bei Arcade Gannon keine Dialogoption zum Begleiten hat, solange man einen nicht humanoiden Begleiter hat (Rex oder ED-E). Dies scheint zu passieren, wenn er im Lucky 38 ist. Um das zu beheben, müssen alle Begleiter entlassen, und Arcade neu angeheuert werden. * Nachdem man Arcade ins Lucky 38 entlassen und Boone am selben Ort angeheuert hat, werden Boones eigene Waffen mit denen von Arcade ersetzt (Plasma-Defender & Ripper) *Auf vergiftete Begleiter wird mit Verwendung eines Stimpak (Fallout: New Vegas) der komplette Effekt des Gifts angewendet. Daher kann es sein, dass Begleiter sterben, sobald man das Begleitermenü verlässt. Jedoch verwenden Begleiter auch kein Gegengift, sodass eine Vergiftung auch natürlich zum Tode führen kann. Besonders bei der am liebsten unbewaffnet kämpfenden Veronica kann dieses Problem auftreten. Der Fehler wurde im Patch 1.3.0.452 behoben. ** Eine Möglichkeit, dieses Problem zu umgehen ist, den Hardcore-Modus kurz zu deaktivieren, die Begleiter entsprechend der Giftdosis bewusstlos werden zu lassen und danach den Hardcore-Modus wieder zu aktivieren. *** Info: Das Umschalten des Modus macht das Erreichen der Hardcore-Trophäe unmöglich und ist daher ungeeignet für Spieler, die Wert auf das Erreichen dieser Trophäe legen. ** Eine weitere Lösung ist, dem Begleiter die Anweisung zu geben, zu warten, wodurch seine Gesundheit und die Vergiftung geheilt werden. Dies kann sogar während eines Kampfes erfolgen. *** Es könnte sogar nötig werden, den Begleiter komplett aus der Party zu entfernen und später wieder zu rekrutieren. Sollte der Gesundheitszustand nicht wieder im Ursprungszustand sein, kann man diese durch einen Kampf mit einem leichten Gegner wieder zurücksetzen. ** Eine ähnliche Lösung wäre, den Begleiter zurück nach Hause oder ins Lucky 38 zu schicken und ihn danach wieder zu rekrutieren. ** Alternativ dazu können auch viele Stimpaks in sehr schneller Folge verabreicht werden. Jedoch können dazu bis weit über 20 Stimpaks bei bestimmten Begleitern (Rex) nötig sein. * Die Option, Begleiter ins Lucky 38 zurückzuschicken verschwindet, noch bevor Mr. House feindlich gegenüber dem Spieler wird. Die kann behoben werden, indem man die Internetverbindung trennt, den neuesten Patch deinstalliert und das Spiel mit getrennter Internetverbindung neu lädt. Eine Reinstallation des Patches erlaubt es einem nicht, die Begleiter ins Lucky 38 zurückzuschicken. * Items im Inventar von Begleitern verschwinden, während das Gewicht weiterhin auf den Begleiter wirkt. * Von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn der Spieler von weitem einem Kampf mit einer Nahkampfwaffe beitreten will, werden die Begleiter ebenfalls auf Nahkampf gestellt und tauchen direkt hinter dem Spieler auf, stecken in ihm fest und töten ihn im Versuch, den Feind zu töten. * Wenn einem Begleiter eine Waffe gegeben wird und er diese ausrüstet, wird diese bei der Umstellung der Kampftaktik von Nah- auf Fernkampf oder umgekehrt aus dem Inventar gelöscht. Beim erneuten Wechsel der Taktik nutzt der Begleiter wieder seine eigene, einzigartige Waffe. Es wird empfohlen, die Einstellungen nicht zu ändern, sollte der Begleiter einzigartige Waffen vom Spieler bekommen haben. * Wenn ein Begleiter im Hardcore-Modus nahe seiner maximalen Beladung liegt, kann der Spieler immer noch alle Munitionstypen unter 1 Pfund im Inventar platzieren, selbst wenn diese die Tragfähigkeit des Begleiters überschreiten. Nimmt der Spieler dann wieder Munition heraus, ohne das Tragelimit zu unterschreiten, kann er keine weitere Munition im Inventar des Begleiters platzieren. Behobene Fehler (Patch 1.2.0.31x) * Wenn man mehrere Begleiter ins Lucky 38 geschickt hat und Waffen herumliegen lässt, kann es sein, dass die Begleiter sich gegenseitig bekämpfen und töten, da sie nicht mehr als unsterblich markiert sind. Eine Lösung dafür ist, den Begleiter zu rekrutieren, der das Ziel der Aggressionen ist, damit dieser wieder essentiell ist. Sobald dieser Begleiter ohnmächtig wird, hört das Kämpfen auf. (Die Sandbox-KI sorge dafür, dass menschliche Begleiter nicht-menschliche Begleiter angreifen, wenn sie Konsumgüter bei sich tragen). ** Dies ist nicht ganz behoben in Patch 1.20.352: Es gab Fälle, in denen Rex und/oder ED-E menschliche Begleiter angriffen, sobald sie ins Lucky 38 zurückkehrten: Dies scheint behebbar in dem man einen Spielstand lädt in denen Rex/ED-E noch nicht ins Lucky 38 geschickt hat und ihnen alles aus dem Inventar entnimmt; für mehr Details siehe: Rex attacking companions and NPCs. (englische Fallout-Wiki) * Wenn man Begleiter ins Lucky 38 zurückschickt, kann es sein, dass sie an ihrem momentanen Standpunkt bleiben, statt zum Lucky 38 zu gehen. Falls man seine Begleiter dort nicht finden kann, sollte man zu dem Ort zurückgehen, an dem man sie weggeschickt hat.'' (Seit Patch 1.2.0.31x gehen Begleiter nicht mehr manuell nach Hause, sondern werden dort hin teleportiert)'' * Der Erfolg/Die Trophäe "Die ganze Rasselbande ist da" zählte nicht, wie viele verschiedene Begleiter man rekrutiert hatte, jedoch die Anzahl wie oft man einen Begleiter rekrutierte. Außerdem war dieser interne Zähler nicht auf einen Spielstand beschränkt. Es war deshalb möglich, zwei verschiedene Begleiter auf zwei Spielständen je vier Mal zu rekrutieren, und trotzdem den Erfolg/die Trophäe zu erhalten. * Beim Betreten eines Casinos kann es sein, dass Begleiter ihre Waffen verlieren und sie auch beim Verlassen des Casinos nicht mehr zurückbekommen. Seltsamerweise erscheinen sie im Inventar des Protagonisten. Diese Waffen kann man nicht an die Begleiter zurückgeben oder benutzen, da sie die spezielle Begleiter-Munition verwenden. Um dies zu verhindern, sollte man seine Begleiter vor Casinos warten lassen. Dies kann auch mit ED-E passieren. * Wenn man das Lucky 38, Vault 21 oder den Gomorrah Innenhof mit Veronica betritt, kann es sein, dass sie aus dem Spiel verschwindet. en:Fallout: New Vegas companions es:Compañeros de Fallout: New Vegas pl:Towarzysze w Fallout: New Vegas pt:Companheiros do Fallout: New Vegas ru:Напарники Fallout: New Vegas uk:Напарники у Fallout: New Vegas Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Begleiter